Un retour inattendu
by Watashi Wa Daisuki
Summary: Après son départ de Gaïa, Hitomi a pendant 4 ans broyé du noir malgré sa nouvelle carrière. Que se passera-t-il si elle arrivait enfin à revenir sur Gaïa ?
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne veux pas dire mais je dois le dire :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (snif)

**Et ce que je veux dire :** BONNE LECTURE (^^,)

1 : Cassandre.

_« Mes dames et monsieur ! Vous êtes sur le plateau de l'émission, _Les artistes de renommer viennent chanter_ ! Aujourd'hui, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir le groupe dont la réputation n'est plus à faire. Ils ont respectivement 22 et 19 ans et leurs compositions sont déjà bien nombreuses ! Mais toutes leurs chansons, je dis bien toutes, parlent d'une histoire d'amour avec beaucoup de tristesses, mélancolie, chagrin et regret. Vous la reconnaissez, jeunes hommes et jeunes demoiselles ? Et oui ! C'est bien votre groupe _Escaflowne_ dont les noms de scène sont Cassandre, Atalante et Hermès ! Merci de l'accueillir comme il se doit ! »_

Sous des applaudissements innombrables, deux jeunes filles et un garçon arrivèrent sur le plateau de l'émission. Cassandre portait un masque simple mais pourtant magnifique. Sa couleur noire créait un contraste superbe avec les plumes blanches dessinées dessus. L'adolescente portait une robe à bustier noir où était cousu sur la partie supérieure du bustier de nombreuses perles blanches. Sa robe s'arrêtait à ses genoux. Ses cheveux longs cheveux bruns laissés libres, tombaient en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Mais la chose que les personnes remarquaient du premier coup d'œil était ses yeux. Le vert émeraude qui y paraissait était somptueux mais il se trouvait être sans vie, ternes. La deuxième adolescente portait un short noir avec un bustier blanc et des converses noires recouvertes de têtes de mort blanches un peu partout sur ses chaussures. Ses cheveux à elle était noir comme les corbeaux et relevés en une queue-de-cheval haute qui se terminait entre ses omoplates. Ses beaux yeux bleus pétillaient de malice : elle avait l'air de s'amuser comme une petite folle sur le plateau alors que son amie s'ennuyait _royalement_. Elle portait aussi un masque mais il était blanc avec quelques têtes de mort dessus. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle aime les têtes de mort. Le garçon lui, était habillé avec un pantalon noir et une chemise noire aussi mais dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts ce qui provoqua l'évanouissement d'un certain nombre de fans . Et bien entendu, il portait un masque mais il était simple et tout noir.

Le présentateur les invita à s'asseoir dès qu'ils arrivèrent près de celui-ci. Puis, il reprit la parole :

_ Mlle Cassandre, Mlle Atalante et M Hermès, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Alors mesdemoiselles et monsieur, reprit le présentateur comme s'ils leurs avait répondu, vous avez accepté de venir ici aujourd'hui, pour la plus grande réjouissance de vos fans !

Aux paroles du présentateur, les personnes annoncées dans la conversation se firent connaître toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle clamèrent le nom de leur idole. Ce qui fit, soit dit en passant, un vacarme épouvantable.

_ Bien... Vous connaissez le principe de cette émission : vous nous chantez une ou plusieurs chansons que vous venez d'écrire et qui ne sont pas encore sur vos albums et après ceci, vous nous annoncerez une importante nouvelle qui nous est encore inconnue. Mais avant je vais, si vous le voulez bien, raconter votre histoire aux personnes qui ne vous connaissent pas encore mais elles ne sont pas très nombreuses Mlle Cassandre à 15 ans, vous vous êtes rebellé contre vos parents qui voulaient vous marier à un riche parti. Vous êtes donc partie de chez vous et votre grand frère, Hermès en l'occurrence qui avait 18 ans vous a suivis, ce qui constitue un acte très grave qui montre l'irrespect que vous portez à vos parents. Mais aujourd'hui, ils vous donnent l'occasion de vous pardonner de votre rébellion à vous et votre frère ! Et oui, reprit de plus belle le présentateur devant le regard interrogateur de la star, ils sont ici ce soir et je vous pris de les accueillir comme il se doit, rajouta-t-il aux fans présents, voici les parents de Cassandre !

Sous les exclamations de la foule hystérique, deux personnes d'environ 50 ans sortirent des coulisses pour rejoindre le présentateur et Cassandre qui n'affichait aucune expression : ni joie, ni colère mais qui, intérieurement elle bouillonnait de rage. Son frère lui, avait bien du mal à cacher qu'il était furieux tout comme Atalante qui était la moins discrète des trois.

Ses parents, ceux qui avait forcé Cassandre à se marier à une homme qui avait la cinquantaine bien sonnée juste parce qu'il était le patron de son père et qu'a elle sa lui _« apprendrait à bien se tenir, à ne pas avoir l'air d'une jeune fille complètement déprimée et que sa lui apprendrait la vie et la place d'une femme dans la société : elle devait paraître, toujours sur son meilleur jour, être disponible, obéir aux hommes et à donner des garçons à son extraordinaire mari qui lui donnerait de l'argent pour sa garde-robe » _comme dirait celle qui se prétend encore sa mère. Mais elle était et est encore une jeune fille complètement déprimée et puis, elle ne voulait pas se faire vendre par sa famille pour que son soi-disant père ait une promotion qu'il _« méritait amplement »_ et se faire ensuite acheter par un mari pour qu'elle lui ponde des enfants. Mais attention, pas de filles idiotes, incapable, encombrantes juste bonne à faire la cuisine le ménage et faire des enfants. Non, il fallait qu'elle lui donne des beaux garçons forts, robustes, puissants, intelligents qui sachent dominer une femme, l'être inférieur. Alors ça, elle le refusait ! Etre traité comme de la marchandise, une monnaie d'échange, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Son grand frère, qui avait écouté derrière la porte les paroles de leurs parents, avait pensé la même chose qu'elle et ça le dégouttait de les voir agirent ainsi. Donc, ils avaient fuit tout les deux, loin de ce raisonnement de vivre.

_Mais ce n'est pas tout, signala le présentateur en tirant Cassandre et son frère de leurs souvenirs très désagréables, nous avons encore deux autres invités surpris !

A ces mots, Cassandre eu des frissons._ Oh mon Dieu ! Faites, je vous en prie, que se ne soit pas eux, _pensa-t-elle.

_ Nous accueillons aussi ce soir les meilleurs amis de Cassandre ! annonça fièrement le présentateur, tout heureux de sa nouvelle surprise qui, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ne faisait mais alors pas du tout plaisir aux stars.

Une fille et un garçon ayant à peu près l'âge de Cassandre sortirent des coulisses. _Eh merde !_ pensa Hermès et il n'était pas le seul à penser à ses mots à la vue de Yukari et Amano. Tous les nouveaux invités allèrent se mettre devant le groupe _enchanté_ par leur visite. Yukari commença par prendre la parole avec un _« Hito... »_ mais elle se reprit à temps en voyant le regard que lui lançait la chanteuse. Elle avait tout fait pour que son identité ne soit pas découverte pour gâcher sa vie privée, alors se ne sera pas une fille de pacotille qui se prétend sa meilleure amie qui lui gâchera tous ses efforts. Sa _« mère »_ allait prendre la parole quand tout à coup, Cassandre se jeta dans leurs bras : elle avait une idée qui venait de germer dans sa tête, une idée tout à fait géniale.

_ Comme vous m'avez manqué ! se mit à sangloter la star tout en faisant semblant bien évidement. Pourrez-vous me pardonner un jour ? S'enquit-elle avec plein de désespoir dans la voie ce qui fit fondre sa _« famille » ._

_ __ Oh mais bien sûr que nous de pardonnons ! Et nous avons même organisé tout mariage pour dans quelques instants ici ! dirent Yukari et la femme de 50 ans.

A ces mots Cassandre faillit leur dire ce qu'elle pensait mais elle se retint en pensant à ce qu'elle allait leur faire plus tare, dans quelques minutes. Patience, patience... En attendant, ses deux amis la regardèrent perplexes, comme si elle était folle.

_ Oh merci, merci beaucoup de vouloir bien me pardonné ! J'aimerai, si cela est possible, continua-t-elle en regardant le présentateur, leurs chanter une chanson qui vient de tout mon cœur .

_ Oh mais avec joie ! répondit celui-ci.

_ Merci ! Hermès et Atalante, venez ! On va leur jouer la chanson que nous avons composée spécialement pour eux. Vous savez, rajouta-t-elle devant l'air d'arriéré mental que ses amis lui présentaient, _Toi et moi..._

_ Mais bien sûr ! On arrive ! crièrent-ils en chœur après avoir compris où elle voulait en venir. Vous verrez, rajouta Atalante, vous n'en reviendrez pas tellement elle est magnifique sur la relation de votre famille en cette instant.

Puis, ils montèrent sur scène : Hermès au violoncelle, Atalante à la batterie et Cassandre pris une guitare et un micro. Puis, cette dernière dédia la chanson à ses _parents et amis_, ceci bien attendu ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait...

Toi et moi...

Te rappelles-tu cette soirée de novembre,

Tu m'as dis quelque chose,

Quelque chose dont je me souviens encore.

Qu'était cette parole dont je ne peux plus me défaire ?

Ah oui, je me rappelle du discours que tu as prononcé.

Mais je te le dirais plus tard,

Car maintenant je dois à mon tour te dire une réalité :

Toi et moi...

C'est fini pour toujours,

Car tu n'es pas ma famille et tu ne seras jamais.

Et toi là-bas, pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

Je ne suis ni folle ni ignare, je suis réaliste.

C'en est fini de

Toi et moi...

Ce que tu m'as demandé ce soir-là,

Etait pour moi irréalisable, et tu le savais,

Et tu le savais, car tu étais mon ami.

Mais pourquoi l'avoir exigé de moi alors ?

Ah oui, je me rappelle pourquoi tu me la demandé.

Mais je te le dirais plus tard,

Car maintenant je dois à mon tour exigé quelque chose de toi :

Toi et moi...

Ne pouvons être qu'ennemis,

Car s'est mon choix et notre destiné.

Seras-tu capable de comprendre ceci ?

Je ne le crois pas, car tu n'es pas moi.

Nous sommes ennemis

Toi et moi...

Après cette soirée de novembre,

Je t'ai haï et je te haie encore,

Car tu m'as trahi et tu ne me comprends toujours pas.

Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné et ne cherches-tu pas à me comprendre ?

Ah oui, je me rappelle la raison.

Mais je te le dirais plus tard,

Car maintenant je dois à mon tour te comprendre :

Toi et moi...

Nous nous ne ressemblons pas,

Car tu ne comprends rien de moi mais moi, je lis en toi.

Seras-tu retenir ce que je te raconte ?

Je l'espère pour toi.

Car s'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyions

Toi et moi...

Si après cela, tu t'approches encore de moi ou de mes amis,

Tu le regretteras encore, encore et encore.

Donc pour ton propre bien, dégage de ma vie et de celles de mes amis.

As-tu compris ou faut-il que je répète ?

Toi et moi...

C'est fini à jamais.

Enfin la paix,

Pour moi...

Les fans adorèrent la chanson et ils le firent savoir en clament _Toi et moi..._ . Quelques-uns chantaient le reste de la chanson mais cela ne rendait pas très bien, il faut dire la vérité. Les invités, eux, restaient sans voix tout comme le présentateur. Ils venaient de se faire humilier par une gamine de 19 ans en quelques minutes en direct à la télé.

_ Alors, demanda finalement Cassandre avec un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres, ma chanson vous a-t-elle plus ?

_ Non, nous n'avons guère apprécier tes formulations, ma chère Hitomi Kansaki.

Amano. Il venait de prononcer les mots qu'elle avait gardé secret et voilà qu'il les lui balançait en pleine figure. Alors ça, il allait le lui payer le prix fort.

Le présentateur, lui, avait l'air de ne plus rein comprendre. Puis il demanda enfin au groupe qui ne disait et ne bougeait plus, si Hitomi Kansaki était le prénom de la chanteuse Cassandre. Hermès et Atalante hochèrent la tête positivement. Hitomi poussa après un long soupir puis s'adressa au public et au présentateur :

_ Bon, ce soir, vous savez ma véritable identité donc ça ne sert plus à rien que je porte se masque. Mais avant que je l'enlève, je voudrais juste vous dire que ce n'est pas cette nouvelle que je voulais vous dire ce soir.

A ces mots, les fans s'égosillaient à crier des _« hourras, oui... »_. Cela fit rire Hitomi. Hermès et Atalante se rapprochèrent d'Hitomi et ils lui prirent la main en signe d'encouragement, ce qu'Hitomi n'avait pas besoin, vu la nouvelle qu'elle voulait annoncer mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

_ Dès ce soir, commença-t-elle.

_ Le groupe d'_Escaflowne_, continua Hermès.

_ Quitte le monde de la scène, termina Atalante.

Et se fut sur ces paroles que la vision de Van sur la vie que menait son amour s'arrêta

**J'espère que ça vous à plus alors s'il vous plaît REVIEW ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**je fais de GROS GROS bisous à Siargha qui, je crois est la seule a aimer !**

Chapitre 2 : Sanglots et lamentations

_ Maître Van, calmez-vous, je vous en pris ! supplia Merle sans que cela ne semble faire effet puisque le roi de Fanélia continuait à déambuler dans toute la largeur de la pièce. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

_ Que veux-tu que je fasse Merle ? Demanda Van qui venait de prendre la parole après plusieurs heures de silence pendant lesquelles il ne faisait que marcher de long en large de la pièce. Je viens de voir Hitomi avec sa nouvelle carrière : je t'aurais dit qu'elle était heureuse et sa me suffisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle annonce qu'elle arrêtait tout. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Peut-être qu'elle est joyeuse et qu'elle se plaît sur la Lune des Illusions ou bien tout le contraire ! Une autre vision de sa vie me serait bien utile, tu sais.

_Dis tonton, tu l'aimes cette jolie dame, hein ?

C'était Dastan Fanel qui venait de parler. Il avait à peine 4 ans mais était déjà bien en avance pour son âge. Il portait un pantalon beige et une chemise bleue. Le petit garçon possédait des cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux marrons brillants d'une admiration sans borne pour Van. Il avait une jumelle qui se nommait Tirya qui avait les cheveux gris un peu bleutés et des yeux verts de malice malgré son air timide et inoffensive.

_ Dastan ! Tirya ! Que faites-vous ici ? N'étiez-vous pas être entrain de dormir dans votre chambre ? les gronda leur mère. Et puis, Dastan, tu ne dois pas parler comme ça à ton oncle !

_ Laisse, Elena, dit Van pour calmer la mère des enfants. Et pour répondre à ta question, mon cher Dastan, oui j'aime cette jeune et jolie femme plus que tout au monde. Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle. Te souviens-tu de l'adolescente qui a sauvé Gaïa ? Et bien s'est elle.

_ Mais alors, si tu l'aimes, pourquoi elle n'est pas ici avec nous et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas épousé ?

_ Parce que, mon cher neveu, répondit Van avant que sa belle-sœur ne gronde encore son fils, l'amour est compliqué et puis elle voulait revoir sa famille donc je n'allais pas l'en empêché.

Folken soupira. Son petit frère avait oublié une raison à sa réponse : il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas peur de combattre une armée entière mais avouer ses sentiments le terrifiait.

Lui-même avait ressuscité grâce aux prières de son frère, de sa sœur Merle et de la femme de sa vie, Elena. Ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments très rapidement et s'étaient mariés. Puis arriva ses deux enfants des faux jumeaux, une petite fille magnifique et un garçon brillant. Ils étaient une famille heureuse. Folken ne voulait pas reprendre le titre de Van, laissant donc son frère gouverner. Mais, têtu comme une mule, le benjamin lui avait attribué une place dans son conseil, ce qui faisait de lui un homme tout de même assez important. Sa femme aussi avait dû renoncer au trône de son royaume mais sans que cela ne la gène le moins de monde, elle en était même très contante de s'en débarrassé.

Il serait resté encore longtemps à admirer sa famille quand il vu le pendentif de Van s'illuminer. Puis, celui-ci montra la jeune fille qui entait les conversations, les pensés et même les rêves pour certain_s_. Tout le monde se tut, puis, ils regardèrent ce que le pendentif leur montrait.

Une jeune fille se tenait sur le toit d'un immeuble vu la hauteur du point de vue. Elle regardait le ciel, plus précisément à côté de la Lune. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent tout comme sa robe blanche. Van crut un instant voir une déesse devant lui tellement elle était belle. Ses yeux s'embuèrent puis elle murmura :

_ Pourquoi ? Tu sais pourtant bien que je t'attends mais tu ne viens toujours pas ! Pourquoi ?

Puis, elle fondit en larmes. A cette vue, le cœur de Van se comprima dans sa poitrine et lui fit mal. Un jeune homme apparut dans la vision et se pencha pour prendre Hitomi dans ses bras. À ce moment, le cœur de Van brûla de colère et de jalousie contre cet homme qui osait toucher son Hitomi. _Lui, au moins, il peut la toucher !_ murmura une voix dans la tête du souverain et là son cœur se fit lord dans sa poitrine, très lourd.

_ Chut Hitomi, je suis là, ici avec toi, tout va bien, murmura le jeune homme à son oreille. Ne pleure plus.

_ Non ! s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte. Rien ne va bien ! Tu te trompes complètement ! Je ne peux retenir mes larmes de tomber et tu le sais ! s'égosilla-t-elle. Et ne me demande pas d'y renoncé, car je ne peux ! Mais comme tu dois le savoir, je peux tous te pardonné, ajouta-t-elle soudain dans un murmure. Si seulement il pouvait venir me chercher...

_ Hitomi, appela le garçon après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles le cerveau de Van fonctionnait à toute allure. Hitomi ? Tu sais, je me souviens de l'endroit où tu la rencontrer c'était le terrain sur lequel tu t'entraînais. Et, ajouta-t-il, il est à deux rue d'ici.

_ _Etait,_ souligna Hitomi. Ils l'ont détruit samedi dernier.

_ Tu l'as vu se faire détruire ? demanda le jeune homme.

Elle fit un mouvement de tête négatif. Tout sourire, le garçon lui annonça fièrement :

_ Et bien je peux te dire qu'il est toujours là, ton terrain ! Je l'ai racheté juste avant : le vendredi soir vers 23h 50 je crois .

Hitomi lui sauta au cou le faisant tombé en arrière, lui fit une grosse bisse bien sonore sur la joue et descendit les escaliers à une vitesse folle.

_ Bonne chance soeurette, ajouta le jouvenceau après quelques instants, encore bien surpris du geste de sa sœur.

Puis la vison suivit une Hitomi courant dans les rues en pleine nuit et pieds nus. _Elle court encore plus vite qu'avant_, pensa Van donc le cerveau reprenait une allure normale. Le frère de ce dernier le vit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et il comprenait la cause de ce sourire. Hitomi courait de toutes ses forces vers le terrain où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Puis, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle se retrouva sur le fameux terrain. Elle reprit son souffle et parcourra la piste avec un regard mélancolie. Combien de fois avait-elle courut sur cette piste en espérant que l'élu de son cœur vient la chercher ? Elle se ressaisit et alla se placer pour faire une dernière tentative. A l'instant où elle partait, une colonne emporta Van et la vision de la Lune des Illusions.

Hitomi entra en collision avec une masse inconnue mais familière juste avant son arrivé. Puis, elle sentit deux bras puissants qui encerclèrent sa taille. Elle eu juste le temps de voir le visage de cet inconnu que ses pieds quittèrent le sol. On entendit un nom juste avant que la colonne de lumière qui était venue la chercher ne disparaisse sans laisser de trace :

_ Van...

Dès qu'ils touchèrent la terre de Gaïa, dans le jardin du château, Van se rendit conte qu'Hitomi pleurait : Son propre tee-shirt était trempé mais il s'en fichait. Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et Hitomi put pleurer sans retenir ses larmes. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent quand Hitomi releva enfin la tête vers le roi de Fanélia.

_ Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Je n'arrivais pas à créer des colonnes de lumière : tu peux me croire, Hitomi, j'ai essayé mais en vain. Et puis, je pensais que tu étais heureuse chez toi.

_ Mais Van, c'est ici chez moi, c'est Gaïa ma planète maintenant.

A ces mots, Van senti son cœur fondre devant de telle parole. Ils se séparèrent et il allait lui aussi lui avouez quelque chose quand une boule de poile que Van ne connaissait que trop bien se jeta sur Hitomi tout en criant à tut tête :

_ HITOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! TU M'AS MANQUE !

_ Toi aussi Merle, lui répondit Hitomi après que la surprise fut passée.

_ Et nous, on t'a manqué ? demandèrent les autres en choeur.

Elle se releva avec l'aide de Merle puis, courut vers ses amis pour les enlacer très fort. Allen fut le premier et il laissa ses mains descendre un peu plus bas qu'autorisé ce qui eut le don d'énerver Van au plus haut point. Mais, il les remonta quand même vu le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Van. Hitomi étant trop contente de voir tout le monde qu'elle ne le remarqua pas. Mirana fut la deuxième et elle se firent la bise. Puis, vient au tour de Gadès, très heureux lui aussi de la revoir. Allen lui présenta sa sœur, Cerena. Elle ressemblait tellement à son frère que s'en était saisissant mais toute trace de Dilando avait disparut.

Hitomi était si heureuse de les revoir qu'elle ne vit pas Tirya s'approcher d'elle par derrière. Puis, elle sentit qu'on lui tirait sur sa robe au niveau des jambes. Elle se retourna et vit une petite Mirana miniature. Elle se tourna vers son amie qui répondit à sa question muette :

_ Ce n'est pas ma fille ! Mais c'est ma petite-nièce trop mignonne comme sa tante !

_ Mais moi je suis jeune et pas toi, répondit la nièce de Mirana.

Tout le monde s'esclaffa de rire devant Mirana qui boudait de s'être fait cloué le bec par Tirya qui avait beaucoup de répondants !

_ Papa et maman voudraient bien que tu viennes les voir : comme maman est enceinte, elle ne peut plus beaucoup se déplacer. Enfin, c'est ce que dit papa.

Ils partirent donc tous en riant de savoir que le père de la gamine interdisait à sa femme de marcher, car elle attendait un enfant. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Hitomi reçu une Elena tout heureuse dans ces bras.

_ Elena ! Fait attention voyons ! cria son mari.

Hitomi reconnut cette voie et elle murmura alors que les larmes commençaient à perler de ses yeux :

_ Folken... C'est bien toi ?

Il lui sourit et vin essuyer les larmes qui coulaient avec son pouce puis ajouta :

_ Je suis ressuscité grâce aux prières de mon frère, de Merle qui est devenu notre sœur officiellement et de ma jolie petite femme qui n'arrête pas de désobéir !

Elena lui tira la langue pour exprimer son mécontentement. Un petit garçon s'avança et se présenta à Hitomi et il dit qu'il était honoré de faire enfin sa connaissance, car son oncle lui avait maintes fois parlé d'une jeune fille au grand cœur qui avait sauvé Gaïa. A ces mots, Hitomi et Van se mirent à rougir et Tirya se demanda lequel des deux allait gagner le concoure. Hitomi s'aperçut de quelque chose.

_ Dîtes moi, où est Cid ? Je ne le vois pas. Est-il encore dans son royaume ?

_ En fait, Hitomi, lui dit Allen, Cid est... partit en voyage. Il ne sera pas ici tout de suite. Je vais quand même lui envoyer un message.

Il s'inclina et partit. Mirana prétexta qu'elle allait rejoindre Allen pour que la lettre arrive plus vite. Dès qu'elle le rejoignit, alla lui dire ce qu'elle pensait :

_ Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Il fallait lui dire tout de suite la vérité !

_ Je ne voulais pas gâcher son retour ici. On le lui dira plus tard.

Mirana abandonna la partie et ils attendirent que quelques minutes avant de rejoindre tout le monde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne veux toujours pas dire mais je dois le dire :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (snif)

**_BONNE LECTURE_**

Chapitre 3 : Mamoru et Maaya .

Pendant qu'Hitomi se réjouissait en compagnie de ses amis retrouvés, Maaya et Mamoru était toujours sur Terre. Avant qu'Hitomi parte, Maaya était allé faire les courses. Elle ferma la porte de leur appartement à tous les trois et cria à pleins poumons :

_ Mamoru ! Je suis rentré ! Il faut que tu m'aides à décharger la voiture !

_ Mais baisse un peu d'un ton s'il te plaît, Maaya. J'étais entrain de dormir, répliqua se dernier, las d'être toujours réveillé de la même façon.

_ Elle est où Hitomi ? demanda Maaya. Je dois lui parler et d'habitude elle me crie dessus en m'interdisant de recommencer. Mais tu me connais, si on me dit d'arrêter, je continue. Bon, alors elle est où ?

_ En fait, commença Mamoru un peu malaise.

_ Hum, continus je t'en prie.

_ Elle n'est pas dans l'appartement.

_ Je pense que j'avais remarqué. Continu.

_ Elle est sur Gaïa, termina Mamoru craignant la réaction de Maaya qui ne pouvait se passer d'Hitomi.

_ Oh, trop cool ! Elle a réussi à retourner là-bas ! Mais elle n'a plus son pendentif, comme elle a fait ?

_ Il est venue la chercher, je crois, dit Mamoru encore sous le choc de la réaction de son amie. Bon, on ne reverra pas Hitomi de sitôt.

_ Tu paries combien ? demanda Maaya très sûr d'elle.

_ Je te parie toute ma bibliothèque que tu aimes tant, qu'on ne la reverra pas avant 5 mois !

_ Et moi, ma batterie noire qu'on va la voir dans moins de 24 h .

_ Marché conclu !

Puis, ils commencèrent à ranger les courses. A la fin, quand ils eurent fini, Maaya fouilla dans son sac. Elle en sortis des paquets de mouchoirs, son portefeuille et des papiers divers et variés.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda enfin Mamoru après plusieurs minutes de recherche intensives.

_ Le moyen de gagner mon pari, lui répondit-elle toujours concentré sur sa tâche. A le voilà enfin ! C'est un pendentif comme celui que j'ai trouvé sur le marché.

Mamoru regarda le pendentif que Maaya brandissait fièrement : il ressemblait vraiment à celui de sa petite sœur. Puis, réalisant que s'était pour ça que Maaya voulait parler à Hitomi tout à l'heure et qu'il s'était fait roulé dans la farine pour le pari, il s'écria :

_ Mais enfin Maaya ! Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu avais un pendentif avant que je parie ma super bibliothèque !

_ Mais moi, je la voulais depuis longtemps, ta bibliothèque, lui répondit Maaya, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Donc je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion idéale pour l'avoir enfin en ma possession. Et avant que tu me fasses la leçon, aide moi à arriver sur Gaïa.

Il tendit la main à contrecœur puis, tous les deux pensèrent très fort à Gaïa, la visualisant très bien grâce aux dessins qu'Hitomi avait faits. Une colonne de lumière vint les chercher pour les emmener là-bas.

**Pendant ce temps, sur Gaïa :**

_ Sac à puces lâche moi !

Merle avait encore renversé Hitomi pour la vingtième fois en trois petites heures, en fait, depuis qu'Hitomi était rentré. Elle se releva et aida Hitomi à en faire autant.

_ Mais Hitomi, tu m'as tellement manqué...

_ Je suis ravie de savoir que tu tien à moi, mais si tu continues, je vais me retrouver toute bleue à force d'avoir des hématomes partout à cause de mes atterrissages forcés.

_ Et puis, je ne veux plus que tu partes, plus jamais !

_ Mais Merle, je viens juste d'arriver, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je reparte maintenant ? lui demanda Hitomi, un peu surprise par la déclaration de la fille chat.

_ Je sais, mais je voudrais que tu restes ici pour toujours.

_ Je veux bien resté ici pour toujours, répondit Hitomi en souriant, mais si cela ne vous dérange pas...

Elle n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que Merle lui avait déjà sauté au cou. Elle commençait vraiment à avoir mal aux fesses à force de tomber. Puis se rendant enfin conte qu'Hitomi était encore une fois à terre, elle se releva et s'excusa maintes fois avant de dire toute joyeuse :

_ Enfin, tu vas pouvoir voir la chambre que maître Van a faite pour toi !

_ Quoi ? Van à fait une chambre pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je savais que tu reviendrais un jour ou l'autre, répondit le concerné.

Hitomi et Merle se retournèrent vers Van qui venait d'arriver.

_ Comme Merle n'a put tenir sa langue, dit Van en faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles la concernée, je vais te montrer ta chambre Hitomi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il l'aida à se relever puis, ils sortirent de la pièce. Hitomi pesait que Van la guiderait dans le pavillon des invités, mais elle pensait mal. Van la conduisit à l'aile royale très grande. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout du couloir quand Van prit la parole :

_ Devant toi se trouve ma chambre, à gauche celle de Merle et à côté celle de Folken et Elise. Bien entendu, mes neveux dorment dans la chambre voisine de celle de leurs parents. Ta chambre est juste à droite de la mienne et en face de celle de Merle.

Il lui ouvrit la grande porte de sa chambre et elle resta sans voie. Au milieu trônait un lit à baldaquin double avec une couette aux motifs de fleures diverses et variées. De chaque côté de son lit, il y avait deux portes vitrées qui donnaient sur un balcon. Des fauteuils magnifiques étaient placés à gauche de la porte avec une petite table toute aussi magnifique que les fauteuils. L'armoire était grande et se trouvait en face de la table, à gauche de la porte avec un bureau juste à côté. Une salle de bain se trouvait derrière la porte à droite des fauteuils. Hitomi restait aussi sans voix devant le plafond. Deux lunes étaient peintes dessus ; la lune et juste derrière la Lune des Illusions. Hitomi se retourna vers Van les yeux brillants.

_ T-tu as fais ça pour m-moi ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

_ Oui, rien que pour toi, lui répondit-il avec une toute petite touche de rouge sur ses pommettes. Tu n'aimes pas ? l'interrogea-t-il en voyant les larmes perler ses beaux yeux verts.

_ Si, bien sûr que j'aime ! C'est juste que c'est trop beau pour moi. Tu n'aurais pas du dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour cette chambre car je vois bien qu'elle a dut te coûter une fortune.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Hitomi. Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Je trouve même que cette chambre est bien fade comparée à toi.

A la déclaration de Van, Hitomi se mit à rougir. Il avait bien changé depuis quatre ans. Quand elle l'avait quitté, c'était encore un jeune adolescent qui avait bien du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Maintenant cela le gênait moins. Mais il n'avait pas changé que mentalement mais aussi physiquement. Il avait grandi de plus de quinze centimètres et il possédait plus de muscle, elle l'avait senti quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras puissants. A cette pensée, Hitomi rougie encore plus si cela était possible.

_ Hitomi, je...

_ Oui Van. Tu...

_ Hitomi, je t'...

Van fut interrompu par une boule de poile qui ne connaissait que trop bien et qui s'était déjà juré de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, non ? Cette fameuse boule de poile criait :

_ MAÎTREVANUNECOLONNEDELUMIERE,ILYAEUUNECOLONNEDELUMIERE !

_ Merle répète moins vite s'il te plaît.

_ Maître Van une colonne de lumière, il y a eu une colonne de lumière !

_ Où Merle ?

_ Dans le jardin !

Ils partirent tous les trois vers le jardin où ils retrouvèrent leurs amis et quelques gardes qui maintenaient deux personnes à terre. Mirana leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé : une colonne de lumière atterrit dans le jardin royal et croyant à une menace potentielle pour le roi et ses invités, les gardes attrapèrent les deux individus et les neutralisèrent sans que ceux-ci ne se débattent. Van s'approcha des deux individus et leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là.

_ Euh... en fait, on est là parce que...

La personne fut coupée par une Hitomi qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Tout le monde la regarda interloquer. Allen lui demanda enfin si elle les connaissait.

_ Bien sûr, je les connais ! Je ne prends personne dans mes bras sans bonne raison ! En fait c'est Maaya et Mamoru.

Van fit un mouvement de tête et les gardes relâchèrent les prisonniers. Une fois relevé, Maaya ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire du genre _« C'est super la sécurité ! Au moins, il n'y a pas de cambriolage ici ! » _. Puis, Hitomi prit la parole pour faire les présentations :

_ Mamoru, Maaya voici Van Fanel, roi de Fanélia, Folken Fanel, grand frère de Van, Elise Fanel, femme de Folken et sœur de Mirana, Mirana Aston, reine d'Astria, Allen Shézar, chevalier céleste, Cerena Shézar, la sœur d'Allen, Dryden Fassa, marchant et prince, Merle Fanel, sœur de Van et de Folken, Dastan Fanel, fils de Folken et d'Elise et neveu de Van, Merle et Mirana et enfin la petite Tirya Fanel, fille de Folken et d'Elise, nièce de Van, Merle et Mirana et sœur jumelle de Dastan. Tout le monde Mamoru, mon grand frère et Maaya, ma meilleure amie. Bon, maintenant vous deux, dit Hitomi en regardant les nouveaux venus, vous allez me dire ce que vous faites ici et comment vous avez fait.

_ Avant que tu partes Hitomi, commença Maaya, je suis allé faire des courses. Et j'ai trouvé ceci, rajouta-t-elle en brandissant le pendentif. Et donc on est venu te rejoindre ici et Mamoru a perdu sa bibliothèque ! Tu sais Hitomi, la bibliothèque pleine à craquer ! Je l'ai gagnée !

Pendant que Maaya parlait, Hitomi et Van regardèrent le fameux médaillon. Il était exactement comme celui qu'Hitomi avait donné à Van. Elle se retourna vers se dernier qui lui montra son pendentif bien accroché à son cou. Mais quand Hitomi voulut prendre celui de Maaya, celui-ci tomba en poussières.

_ Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, fit Mirana en regardant Mamoru qui lui répondit par un baisemain.

Quant à Maaya, elle fut saluée bien poliment par Dryden, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était à présent divorcé de Mirana, mais ils restaient très bons amis.

_ Je crois qu'il faut organiser une fête, ne croyez-vous pas ? demanda Merle aux nouveaux. Hitomi a refusé qu'on lui fasse une fête, prétextant ne pas vouloir déranger, mais comme vous êtes là maintenant , on va faire une fête grandiose !

Merle fut immédiatement soutenu une Mirana très excitée les fêtes, ça la connaît, elle en organise de nombres par an.

_ En attendant, dit Van, je vais vous montrer vos chambres, elles sont justes à côté de celle d'Hitomi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**je fais de GROS GROS bisous à Siargha qui, je crois est la seule a aimer !**

Chapitre 4 : Fêtes

Pendant que Van, Hitomi et les amis de celle-ci se dirigeaient vers les chambres, Mirana et Merle commencèrent à préparer la fête. Elles voulaient que la fête se déroule ce soir, elles avaient donc très peu de temps bien que l'on soit encore le matin. Mirana voulait mettre plein de roses rouges partout mais Merle préférait le blanc. Elles n'étaient jamais d'accord, ce qui allait bien compliquer la chose.

Quand Maaya arriva dans sa chambre adjacente à celle d'Hitomi, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire un peu comme _« Trop cool ! On se croirait dans un cinq étoiles et __**hum !**__ »_, l'hum étant dû à la main d'Hitomi qui était intervenue avant qu'elle n'en dise trop. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Maaya fit une scène à Hitomi et Mamoru parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'exprimer librement et elle sortit quantité d'arguments comme _« les hommes naissent égaux en droit » . _Van regarda la scène perplexe, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Hitomi essayé de raisonner son amie pour qu'elle arrête.

Il aurait bien continué à les regarder, mais un serviteur vint l'informé que le conseil était prêt et qu'il n'attendait plus que sa Majesté. Il dut le dire à Hitomi qu'il ne la reverrait sûrement qu'au déjeuné et s'éclipsa.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Maaya arrêta son cinéma et demanda à Mamoru de quitter la pièce. Enfin, elle ne lui demandait pas vraiment son avis, car il était déjà devant la porte qui venait de lui être fermé au nez. Sachant que Maaya ne le laisserait pas rentré, il décida de faire le tour du château.

Maaya se retourna vers Hitomi dès que Mamoru fut partit et la regarda avec un regard très sérieux, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, mais alors pas du tout. Puis, enfin elle s'adressa à son amie :

_ Tu es heureuse ici. Beaucoup plus heureuse que sur Terre. Je ne me trompe pas ?

Hitomi lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête que oui.

_ Oh Hitomi, si tu savais comme je suis contente pour toi ! Tu es enfin heureuse et ça, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! lui dit Maaya en la serrant très fort dans ses bras. Quatre ans que je te connais, quatre ans pendant lesquels je ne t'ai vu que rarement sourire. Et là, tu ne t'arrêtes pas de sourire. Moi qui commençais à croire que tu avais un cœur de pierre et que tu ne ressentais aucune émotion, je me trompais largement et j'en suis très contente ! Ton visage me dit que tu es vraiment épanoui ici, dit-elle en s'éloignant un peu de la concernée. Surtout quand un beau jeune homme dont je tairais le nom est dans les parages, rajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Puis, elle reçu un coussin en pleine figure de la par d'une Hitomi plus que rouge.

* * *

Mamoru, quant à lui, parcourait le château. Il déambulait quand il entendit des bruits d'épées. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'où provenaient les sons. Il entra et vit le chevalier Allen Shézar croiser le fer avec un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le chevalier céleste aperçu le terrien, désarma son adversaire et se tourna vers le frère d'Hitomi.

_ Monsieur Mamoru, je vous présente Gadès, un ami et homme de confiance.

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer, messire Kanzaki. Je suis honoré de découvrir le frère de celle qui nous a sauvés il y a quatre ans.

Mamoru s'inclina respectueusement devant Gadès. Puis rajouta qu'il préférait qu'ont le nomme juste Mamoru et qu'ont le tutoie. Les deux hommes demandèrent aussi la même chose.

_ Mamoru, veux-tu croiser le fer avec moi ? demanda Allen.

_ Je crains de n'être pas à ta hauteur mais j'ai pris des cours d'escrimes, plus jeune je vais voir si je m'en souviens !

Le duel amical commença avec pour arbitre Gadès. Mamoru se souvint assez rapidement de ses anciens cours et commença à obliger Allen à mettre un peu plus de force dans le combat. Gadès les regarda faire en remarquant que son chef mettait de plus en plus de force et utilisait de nombres bottes secrètes que Mamoru déjouait avec beaucoup de facilité. Une demi-heure passa très facilement avant que les deux adversaires commencent un peu à s'essouffler. Mamoru tenait bon à toutes les attaques d'Allen. _C'est un Kanzaki, il peut encore nous surprendre de maintes choses,_ pensa l'arbitre. Mamoru perdu le combat après plus d'une heure de duel. Il s'était laissé tomber par terre et essayait de reprendre son souffle.

_ Tu es vraiment fort pour quelqu'un qui n'en n'a pas fait depuis un certain temps. Si tu viens t'entraîner, d'ici quelques mois tu pourras battre Gadès.

_ Hein ? Je suis donc si nul que ça chef ? demanda ce dernier.

_ Mais non, bien sûr que non ! mais Mamoru est très fort. Si tu veux, je peux d'aider à t'entraîner ? lui proposa Allen.

_ Heu... Je veux bien.

Et Allen l'aida à se relever et ils discutèrent pour savoir quand ils s'entraîneraient.

* * *

**POV Merle :**

Mirana et moi, on a décidé de mettre des roses blanches un peu partout pour la fête. Mirana voulait aussi ajouter plein de frou-frou rose avec mais finalement, elle y a renoncer toute seule. Elle est partit en plein préparatifs prétextant que c'était bientôt leur dû déjeuner et qu'elle voulait prévenir Hitomi. Et elle voulait aussi prêter des robes pour Hitomi et son amie. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elles ne seront pas roses. J'en ai déjà assez avec mes cheveux donc alors avec les robes ! Oui, je n'aime pas le rose ! Cela peut paraître étonnant vu que j'avais les cheveux roses mais c'était NATUREL ! Maintenant, ils virent plutôt vers le roux et je préfère ! Bon, il faut que j'appelle les musiciens pour ce soir et après j'en aurais fini des préparatifs. Et puis, je meurs de faim !

**Fin POV Merle.**

**

* * *

POV Van :**

Encore cette histoire de mariage. Ils ne savent donc que me parler de ça, ces foutus conseillers ! Heureusement, mon frère était là pour me soutenir. Et puis, Hitomi est de retour. Rien qu'en pensant à elle, j'oublie que je suis roi, que mes conseillers me force à me marier et j'oublie tous mes soucis. Je ne pense plus qu'à elle, que je l'aime comme un fou et qu'elle est reine de mon cœur. Peut-être qu'au jour, elle sera la reine de Fanélia. Ce soir, je lui parlerais et je lui dirais peut-être mes sentiments, qui sait. Je regarde le soleil par la fenêtre et je me rends conte qu'il est au zénith. Il faut vite que je me dépêche, sinon Merle va encore me passer un savon comme quoi, le déjeuné est important et qu'il faut arriver à l'heure. Je jette encore un coût d'œil au soleil et je pars en courant : je suis vraiment en retard.

**Fin POV Van.**

**

* * *

POV Maaya :**

Mirana est venue nous chercher avec Hitomi, me tirant du pétrin dans lequel je m'étais fourré. En plus d'avoir mentionné un certain roi qui, dès qu'il est dans les parages, fait apparaître un sourire niais sur le visage d'une certaine personne, j'ai « emprunté » la plume qu'Hitomi garde toujours sur elle avec un tour bien habile de mon invention. Quand Mirana est arrivée dans la chambre, Hitomi se trouvait sur moi, essayant de m'arracher la précieuse plume des mains. Elle eu juste le temps de la récupérer sans que Mirana la voie. Celle-ci nous a passé un savon, mais pas sur notre comportement puéril mais sur nos tenues. Hitomi m'avait parlé d'une fille très pointilleuse sur les tenues. Je crois que j'ai réussi à mettre un nom et un visage à cette personne... La maniaque m'a recoiffé avec une brosse sortie de nul part et nous sommes parties manger, car s'était pour ça qu'elle était venue nous trouver. Enfin, initialement.

**Fin POV Maaya.**

* * *

Hitomi marchait en retraite de ses deux amies quiétaient devant elle. Celles-ci lui lançaient des regards puis, gloussaient. _Ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon..._pensa Hitomi. Elle regarda ensuite le château dans lequel

elle se trouvait actuellement : il l'avait reconstruit en plus grand, plus somptueux qu'il ne l'était avant. L'eau courante y avait été rajoutée. D'après Merle, Van s'était beaucoup inspiré de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté pendant son ancien séjour. Hitomi ne pensait pas cela possible, car dès qu'elle lui parlait un peu de son monde, il ne l'écoutait pas. Enfin, d'après elle. Sans qu'elle s'en rend conte, elles étaient arrivées dans la salle à manger. Elles virent Merle déjà assise à la droite de la place qui devait être à Van, Dryden, Folken, sa femme et leurs enfants, Allen et sa sœur, Gadès et Mamoru portant des habilles qui n'étaient pas les siens.

_ Mais comment t'es habillé Mamoru ? demanda Maaya.

_ Ben, en fait, je me suis battu avec Allen, lui répondit-il. Un match amical à l'épée, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter voyant les gros yeux que lui faisait sa sœur. Etant couvert de sueur, Gadès m'a gentiment proposé de me prêter ses vêtements.

_ Merci Gadès, dit Hitomi au concerné.

_ Oh mais c'est un plaisir pour moi, et j'aime bien ce petit gars !

_ Hitomi ! Vient t'asseoir en face de moi, lui cria Merle.

Dés qu'Hitomi fut assise en face de la boule poils ambulante et Maaya et Mirana installé côte à côte, Van entra dans la pièce. Il venait de courir, cela s'entendait à sa respiration rapide. Van se plaça en bout de table à côté d'Hitomi et de sa propre sa sœur.

_ Dix minutes Van, dix minutes, lui dit celle-ci d'un ton glacial.

_ Pardon Merle, le conseil vient juste de se terminer. Bon, comme je vois que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer.

Le repas fut servi et Merle engloutit presque autant de nourriture que cinq personnes réunit. Maaya et Hitomi se demandèrent comment elle faisait pour ne pas prendre un gramme avec toute cette nourriture. Van ne prit presque rien et Hitomi s'en inquiéta. Il l'assura qu'il n'avait pas très faim et Hitomi reprit sa conversation avec Cerena. En fait, Van la dévorait du regard, tellement il la trouvait belle. Son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux, il aimait tout d'elle. Il fut ramené à la réalité par Merle qui lui parlait du bal de ce soir.

_ Chaque garçon aura une cavalière et devra danser uniquement avec elle ! N'est-ce pas, maître Van ?

Van déglutit bruyamment. Pendant une soirée, il avait promis à Merle de danser uniquement avec elle. Malheureusement, il avait dansé avec une fille d'un sénateur et Merle lui aurait ôté la vie si Folken n'était pas intervenu.

_ Avec Mirana, nous avons tiré au sort les couples, continua Merle.

_ Donc Dryden sera avec Maaya, Allen avec Cerena, Gadès avec Merle, Hitomi avec Van et enfin, Mamoru et moi ! lista Mirana. Folken et Elise, nous n'allions pas vous séparer, donc vous êtes ensemble. Les enfants aussi. Les filles, venez, je vais vous donner des robes pour ce soir et nous allons nous préparer !

_ Quoi ? Déjà ? râla Maaya. Mais, il est même pas trois heures !

_ Mais il faut beaucoup de temps pour se préparer correctement alors vient et arrête de râler.

Maaya fut entraîné malgré elle vers la séance de tortures qui allait durer toute l'après-midi. Les autres filles les suivirent, laissant les garçons seuls.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLUS D'UN MOIS ?**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence ! Mon ordi et moi-même sommes vraiment navrés d'avoir eux quelques petits problèmes de santé qui nous ont considérablement retardés.**

**Je demande donc pardon à Siargha et à speedy de bien vouloir me pardonner…**

**Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses : VOICI LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Petit truc à rajouter : les perso ne sont pas à moi… Dommage…**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Couples.

Dès que les filles quittèrent la pièce, Folken s'assit à côté de son petit frère.

_ Tu sais, je ne pense pas que les couples aient été tirés au sort. Regardes, Merle avec Gadès, Mirana avec Mamoru, Maaya avec Dryden et le plus flagrant : Hitomi et toi.

_ Mais pourquoi ont-elles mit Allen avec sa soeur ? demanda Gadès qui venait de se joindre à la conversation.

_ Parce que, mon cher Gadès, Mirana et Merle ont fait les couples de telle façon à ce qu'il ne reste plus que deux personnes. Le hasard a voulu que ces deux personnes soient frère et sœur, mais elles n'allaient pas défaire les couples déjà ensembles. Donc la logique de Mirana est de laisser ces deux personnes ensembles, expliqua Dryden à l'ignorant.

_ Oh ! Comment tu fais pour les comprendre toi, les filles ? Moi je trouve qu'elles sont trop compliquées. Surtout Merle. Dès que je suis près d'elle, elle se met à rougir un peu et s'en va, prétextant une corvée quelconque. J'ai eu droit à toutes les corvées possible et imaginable, c'est pour dire.

_ Je pense que Merle à un petit penchant pour toi soit, elle te déteste, mais je ne pense pas car sinon elle ne rougirait pas. Et pour comprendre les filles, maries toi avec Mirana pendant un an et tu les comprendras bien mieux. Mirana est un précepteur très compétent dans la matière.

_ Merle... un petit penchant pour moi... Excusez-moi, les mecs, je pars me préparer pour ma belle, ma magnifique partenaire !

À ses mots, Gadès détala en direction de ses appartements en une vitesse folle. Folken remarqua alors qu'Allen avait disparu.

_ Il doit sûrement entre très en colère de ne pas être avec Hitomi. Soit il est dans le jardin pour se calmer soit à la salle d'armes, répondît Dryden d'un ton neutre.

_ Que de prétendants pour ta sœur, Mamoru. Pourra-t-elle les départager ? se moqua gentiment Folken.

_ Oh mais je sais déjà qui elle a choisi, répondit le frère de la jeune fille à qui tout le monde tient énormément.

_ C'est vrai ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Van avec beaucoup d'attention.

_ Mais voilà que notre petit roi est curieux et impatient quand on parle de sa belle ! dit Dryden avant de rire à gorge déployé.

_ Je ne dirais rien tant que la personne choisie se décide à avouer les sentiments qu'il lui porte et qui, je crois qu'ils sont réciproques d'après ce que j'attends et ce que je vois.

Puis les trois garçons laissèrent Van avec ses pensées et ses doutes.

_ Mirana... est-ce que tu pourrais...

_ Non, Hitomi, je te l'ai déjà dis ! Hors de question !

_ Mais... s'il te plaît... je n'en peux plus...

_ Encore un petit effort Hitomi... Voilà, c'est fini !

Hitomi se regarda dans le miroir : sa robe était rouge « _passion » _comme dirait Mirana. Son corset était serti de petites perles blanches placées harmonieusement et sa jupe rouge se dégradait en un rouge un peu plus foncé avant toucher le sol. Ses propres joues étaient presque aussi rouge que se robe car Mirana lui avait serré bien trop fort son corsage.

_ Mirana, la robe lui va à ravir, mais je crois que tu l'as un peu trop serré là. Van ne te pardonnera pas si tu tues celle qu'il aime avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui dire un magnifique, je_ t'aime Hitomi_, dit Merle en voyant qu'Hitomi avait du mal à respirer.

Hitomi devint encore plus rouge aux mots de Merle et celle-ci s'empressa de desserrer le corsage de son amie avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Maaya, quant à elle, était morte de rire en voyant Hitomi s'être laissé manipulé par Mirana. D'habitude, elle est la reine pour ne pas se laisser manipuler.

_ Comme vous voulez, mais vous venez de gâcher mon travail sur Hitomi. Bon, c'est qui la prochaine ?

Maaya arrêta instantanément de rire et dégluti.

_ C'est le tour de Maaya, répondit Hitomi qui avait repris son souffle. Comme elle a une taille très fine, tu devras bien serrer Mirana.

- OK ! C'est parti !

Hitomi regarda son amie se faire entraîner dans la pièce voisine. Cerena partie aussi dans une autre pièce pour se changer elle-même sans les bons soins de Mirana.

_ Allé, viens par-là toi. Je vais te coiffer, dit Merle.

Elle lui laissa ses cheveux libres dans son dos, les lui lissant. Puis, elle lui prit une grosse mèche de chaque côté du visage en les reliants derrière sa tête par une tresse. Sa coiffure finit, Merle lui montra le résultat. C'était simple mais élégant à la fois ce qui plut tout de suit à Hitomi.

Mirana étant toujours occupé avec Maaya, elle proposa à Merle de l'aider à se préparer. Celle-ci accepta immédiatement car elle ne voulait absolument pas avoir à faire au serrage de corsage de Mirana.

Merle avait choisi une robe jaune qui ressemblait étrangement à ses anciennes robes de tous les jours. C'est à ce moment qu'Hitomi se rendit compte que Merle avait beaucoup grandi : elle n'était plus la petite peste d'avant mais une jolie jeune femme. Sa robe mettait en valeur ses magnifiques courbes. Son comportement avait lui aussi changé : elle était plus calme et moins jalouse bien qu'elle était toujours possessive et certaines de ses habitudes étaient restées.

Hitomi lui fit aussi une coiffure mais un peu plus sophistiquée que la sienne : elle lui releva ses cheveux avec une pince et les lui bouclèrent.

Dès qu'Hitomi eut fini, Cerena, Mirana et Maaya rentrèrent dans la chambre. Cerena portait une robe bleue très claire avec plusieurs nuances, Mirana s'était changé pour une robe rose. Très rose. Il y avait plein de froufrous partout sur sa robe rose de chez rose. Quant à Maaya, elle portait une robe bleu sombre qui mettait en valeur ses chevaux noirs bouclés en anglaises. Au grand désarroi d'Hitomi, Mirana n'avait pas trop serré son corsage. Elles se maquillèrent et Mirana donna les chaussures à tout le monde Cerena reçut une paire de ballerine bleue car elle ne pouvait pas marcher avec des tallons, Merle des chaussures orange avec des tallons très grands, Maaya reçut comme Cerena des ballerines mais les siennes étaient noires, Mirana prit des chaussures roses à tallons, il fallait s'en douter. Hitomi reçut quant à elle des chaussures rouges très foncées à tallons très belles : les tallons ni trop grands ni trop petits avec un ruban qu'il fallait nouer autour de sa cheville.

_ Nous sommes enfin prêtes les filles, clama Mirana. Et à l'heure en plus, rajouta-t-elle en regardant la pendule. On y va, c'est parti !

Van était dans la salle des fêtes et il attendait avec Mamoru leurs cavalières. Mamoru portait un pantalon blanc tout comme sa chemise prête par Van. Celui-ci portait un costume de fête avec les armoiries de Fanélia brodées dessus. Il n'avait pas pris son épée sur les conseils du frère de celle qu'il aime. Les deux garçons virent leurs amis arrivés : Allen portait un costume bleu et discutait avec Dryden qui portait une tenue appropriée à l'occasion et Gadès portait des habits très élégants sûrement prêtés par Dryden.

_ Je me demande comment nos cavalières sont ficelées ! plaisanta Dryden. Avec Mirana, elles ne doivent plus avoir beaucoup de souffle !

_ En parlant du loup, les voici, dit Allen.

Si on demandait à Van de nous décrire la tenue de toutes les filles, il ne saurait pas sauf pour la tenue d'Hitomi. Il ne regardait que sa cavalière qui trouvait à croquer. Le bustier de sa robe serti de perles blanches la rendait si magnifique que Van n'avait pas de mot pour la d'écrire et lui rendre hommage.

Le regard de Van ne la quittant pas, Hitomi se mit à rougir. Il la regardait comme la fille la plus belle du monde et celle qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit tendrement la main et la lui embrassa amoureusement. Pendant son petit manège, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il avait peur de les fermer sur sa belle et de rouvrir sur le néant.

_ Maître Van ! Maître Van !

Merle lui passait la main devant les yeux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Merle ?

_ Oh rien du tout ! Tu fixes juste Hitomi depuis cinq bonnes minutes et là, tu dois faire un petit discours et ouvrir le bal.

Van confus donna un verre de champagne à sa cavalière et en prit un aussi. Puis, il déclara :

_ Nous sommes réunis ce soir grâce à une personne que nous aimons tous de tout notre cœur. Nous dédions donc cette soirée à cette merveilleuse personne et à ses amis, ici présents, en espérant qu'ils ne repartiront plus d'ici. À Hitomi, Maaya et Mamoru !

_ A Hitomi, Maaya et Mamoru ! crièrent-ils en choeur.

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer et Van demanda à Hitomi :

_ Voulez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse, Mademoiselle ?

_ Avec plaisir, messire.

Ils commencèrent à danser et les autres couples les rejoignirent rapidement. Après plusieurs danses, Hitomi s'assit sur une chaise, a bout de souffle.

_ Dryden m'avait dit que Mirana serrait les corsets très forts, jusqu'à ce que les filles n'aient plus de souffle, mais là, il n'a pas l'air bien serré.

_ Et bien, mon cher roi de Fanélia, dansez avec une robe très lourde et dansez pendant plusieurs minutes et vous verrez, très cher, que cela est très épuisant, répondit Hitomi à Van sur un ton de plaisanterie.

_ J'essaierais, je vous le promets.

Maaya les rejoignit et s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'Hitomi avec un grand soulagement.

_ Et bien, tu m'as l'air épuisée Maaya.

_ Je le suis, Tomi.

_ Toi, le batteur de mon groupe, celle qui a le plus d'énergie, tu es épuisée après quelques minutes de danses ?

_ Mais la robe est super lourde et Mirana m'a serré à l'étoffer dans son corsage. J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

_ Je ne savais pas que ses danses sont si épuisantes pour les femmes habillées par Mirana, dit Dryden en rejoignant sa partenaire. Une valse serait-elle plus approprié ?

_ Je crois que oui, mais il faut tester pour savoir, lui répondit Maaya.

_ Hitomi une valse te ferait-elle aussi plaisir ? demanda Van.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

Van prit Hitomi à la taille et ils commencèrent à danser. Plus le temps passait, plus le couple se dirigeaient vers le jardin et plus Van serrait Hitomi contre lui. À la fin de la musique, Hitomi et Van se trouvaient près d'une fontaine dans le jardin royal. Ils se séparèrent et la cavalière du roi de Fanélia regarda le ciel étoilé pour ne pas rencontrer le regard de Van. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la Lune des Illusions. Elle la regarda tristement car elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir qu'elle préférait oublier pour toujours. Van la voyant poser son regard sur sa planète d'origine et ne regarder qu'elle lui posa la question dont il redoutait la réponse :

_ Ta planète te manques. Tu voudrais retourner là-bas ?

Hitomi regarda Van avec un regard surpris car elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question.

_ Je vois bien que tu la regard avec beaucoup de tristesse, rajouta-t-il en la voyant si surprise. Alors je me demande si tu veux retourner sur ta planète.

Hitomi le regardait d'un air de plus en plus surprit puis se décida à lui répondre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre avant l'événement dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom( cet événement fâcheux est ce qui me ruine le reste de vacances qui me reste donc je ne veux pas parler)et je suis vraiment désolée, il est vraiment nul… Je me suis retrouvée en panne d'inspiration.**

**Merci à Siargha et Speedy. ( Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous adore ?)**

** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Tirya et Dastan.**

** Bisous à tous ! ( Je suis dans ma période câlin, je n'y peux rien^^)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Vérités et souvenirs.

Hitomi regarda Van dans les yeux avant de prendre une grande respiration pour tout lui avouer.

_ Van, quant tu es venu me chercher, je t'ai dit que ma planète était ici dorénavant. Je le redis ce soir ma planète c'est Gaïa. Je regardais mon ancienne planète avec tristesse car elle n'a su que me faire souffrir, dit-elle en baissant la tête avant que Van ne voie les larmes qu'elle contenaient avec beaucoup de peine.

_ Hitomi… je… je suis désolé de te faire encore souffrir, lui répondit un Van très malaise. Hitomi, je t'en pris, ne pleure pas.

Van venait de la prendre dans ses bras car il avait aperçu entre ses mèches de cheveux des larmes qui se reflétaient la lumière des deux lunes. Hitomi se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte et lui expliqua quelques petites choses entre deux sanglots :

_ Van, tu n'es pas la personne qui m'a fait souffrir et tu ne me feras jamais de peine. Je le sais.

_ Alors dit le moi, Hitomi. Dis- moi qui sont les personnes qui t'ont fait endurer des épreuves détestables que je leur fasse comprendre combien tu m'es précieuse et que je ne supporte pas qu'on te fasse du mal.

_ Non, Van. Laisses tous ceux-ci la où il doit être : dans le passé.

_ Mais Hitomi…

_ Chut. Ne parle plus de ça, s'il te plaît.

_ D'accord Hitomi, je les laisserais tranquilles pour l'instant. Mais j'aimerais savoir quelles épreuves ils t'ont fait endurer pour te rendre si triste dès que tu regardes ta terre natale. Mais si cela te cause trop de souffrance de m'en parler, alors tu n'es pas obligée.

_ Si Van, je vais tout te raconter mais l'histoire est très longue.

_ J'ai tout mon temps. Viens, on rentre, rajouta-t-il en voyant Hitomi frissonner.

Hitomi commença à s'avancer pour rentrer par où ils étaient sortis quant elle senti les deux bras qu'elle avait quittés, il y a moins d'une minute la soulever dans les airs. Hitomi retint un petit cri de surprise.

_ Pourquoi marcher quand on peut voler, lui murmura une voie familière dans l'oreille.

Hitomi se mit à rire. Van qui avant avait peur de montrer ses ailes, il les déployaient maintenant à tout bout de champ. Il l'emmena dans un petit salon qui se trouvait dans l'aile royale, au deuxième étage. Ils entrèrent par la fenêtre, il la déposa délicatement sur le tapis rouge assorti à sa robe puis, rétracta ses ailes et remit sa chemise. Hitomi alla s'assoire sur le canapé bientôt suivi par Van. Elle se blottit contre celui-ci à sa grande surprise. Mais il finit par l'entouré de ses bras protecteurs.

_ Tout a commencé, il y a quatre ans, quant je suis retournée chez moi, commença Hitomi.

_Flash-back_

_ Hitomi se trouvait sur le quai. Elle venait de dire à Van que tout allait pour le mieux quant ses amies l'appelèrent pour ne pas qu'elle rate son train. Ses parents étaient parties la chercher dans la ville voisine pour voir si elle se trouvait là-bas. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait encore à cette époque._

_Elle avait appelé à la maison et était tombée sur son grand frère qui su lui exprimer sa joie en la savant de retour. Les gens autours d'elle lui avait demandé maintes fois de ne par mettre le haut-parleur de son téléphone. Le petit problème était que son téléphone n'était pas sur haut-parleur. _

_Dès qu'elle fut chez elle, elle entendit une violente dispute provenant du salon. Ses parents devaient être rentré à cette heure-ci. Elle rentra dans la maison sans faire de bruit et plus elle se rapprochait du centre de la dispute, mieux elle distinguait les voix. Il y avait celle de ses parents et de son frère qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde, loin de là. Il y avait aussi la voie d'un inconnu qui ne parlait que très peu et qui soutenait ses parents. _

_Elle voulut poser son oreille sur la porte pour mieux comprendre la dispute car son prénom avait été mentionné mais, dès qu'elle eue posée son oreille sur la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, la laissant dans une position qui ne laissait pas de place au doute._

__ Oh, tu es là Hitomi, lui dit son frère d'une voie épuisée à force d'avoir trop crié contre leurs parents._

__ Tu es déjà rentrée ma fille, lui dit son père d'une voie joyeuse._

« ma fille »_… Cela n'annonce rien qui vaille._

__ Nous parlions justement de toi, continua son père en l'aidant à se relever. Mamoru, veux-tu bien sortir ?_

_Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une question. Mamoru s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Dès qu'il fut sorti, la conversation reprit :_

__ Hitomi je te présente mon supérieur, ._

__ Je suis enchantée de vous rencontré, Monsieur._

__ Moi de même, Mademoiselle Hitomi. Votre père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous._

__ Hitomi, est ici car il cherche une épouse._

J'ai peur de comprendre, mais voyons la suite,_ pensa Hitomi._

__ Je lui ai donc parlé de toi et il a eu la grande bonté de vouloir d'épouser._

__ Nani ?_

__ Mademoiselle Kanzaki, je veux bien vous épouser pour que vous me donniez des héritiers pour que mon entreprise reste dans la famille._

__ Excusé-moi, mais je ne veux pas vous épousez. Comprenez-moi, je n'ai que quinze ans et vous pouvez être mon oncle. Et puis, je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un* donc je ne peux pas vous épouser._

__ Mais si, vous pouvez._

__ Je ne vous connais même pas._

__ Mais vous pouvez toujours m'épouser._

__ ELLE VOUS A DIT NON, VOUS AVEZ PAS COMPRIS ?_

_Tout le monde se retourna sur Mamoru qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci prit sa petite soeurette par le bras et ils sortirent de la pièce. _

__ Vas chercher tes affaires, on déménage, dit Mamoru._

_Hitomi monta l'escalier, rentra dans sa chambre et prenant le plus gros sac qu'elle avait, elle y fourra tous les vêtements, produits de toilette et autres. Elle allait sortir de la pièce dans laquelle elle avait dormi, joué et bavardé avec ses amis quant elle rajouta une chose très précieuse à ses yeux puis, elle partie définitivement de son ancienne chambre._

__ Mamoru, laisse nous passer !_

__ Pas question ! Est-ce que tu es prête Hitomi ?dit-il en la voyant descendre._

_Elle lui répondit par un mouvement de tête et ils partirent loin de cet endroit qu'ils appelaient autrefois maison._

__ Hitomi, reviens ici tout de suite ! s'égosilla sa mère._

__ Et pourquoi donc ?_

__ Car tu dois te marier à ._

__ Pas question !_

__ Ne dit pas des conneries et viens ici MAINTENANT !_

__ J'ai pas envie…_

__ Que tu en as envie ou pas je m'en contre fous mais viens ici tout de suite ! Si tu te mariais avec , tu apprendrais à bien te tenir, à ne pas avoir l'air d'une jeune fille complètement déprimée et que ça t'apprendra la vie et la place d'une femme dans la société : tu devras paraître, toujours sur ton meilleur jour, être disponible, obéir aux hommes et à donner des garçons à ton extraordinaire mari qui te donnera de l'argent pour sa garde-robe. N'est-ce pas exacte ? Tu vois, Hitomi, une vie de rêve t'attend si tu te maries avec le supérieur de ton père._

__ ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE ….. _(Pour des raisons de sécurité, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous montrer cette scène, car elle n'est pas un très bon exemple pour les relations familiales et elle pourrait choquer certains lecteurs. Merci de votre compréhension^^,)

_Fin Flash-back_

**

* * *

Du côté des autres danseurs**

_ Merle ! Halo la Lune, ici Gaïa ! Tu pourrais peut-être me répondre ?

Merle sursauta en voyant une main s'agiter frénétiquement devant ses yeux, lui fessant perdre de vue une personne en particulier.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à me secouer ta main devant mon nez, hein ?

_ Merle est de retour sur la Terre ! Je veux dire Gaïa… Au faite, tu serais où se trouve Hitomi et Van parce que là, ça fait une bonne demi-heure qu'ils sont partis faire une petite promenade dans le jardin. J'y suis allée dans l'espoir de les déranger en pleine séance d'embrassade, pour pouvoir plus tard charrier Hitomi sur le sujet, mais ils n'étaient nulle part dans le petit jardin minuscule qui fait trois fois la taille du terrain de course d'Hitomi . Alors, tu as une idée qui pourrait m'aider à les trouver tous les deux ?

_ Van a dû sûrement la raccompagné à sa chambre, il se fait tard… Il est galant et amoureux Van, c'est pourquoi cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

_ Hum… Toi aussi, tu voudrais bien te faire raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre par un gentilhomme. Mais, peut-être que tu en as déjà trouvé un… Est-ce que ce serait la personne que tu fixais ou plutôt dévorait des yeux depuis tout à l'heure ? Son nom serait-il Gadès ? demanda malicieusement Maaya.

_ Mais…Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répondit Merle qui rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles touffus qu'elle possédait.

_ On ne me la fait pas à moi, ce coup-là car je suis une pro pour redonner la vue aux pauvres personnes que l'amour rend aveugles !

_ Ah oui ? dit Merle, reprenant du poile de la bête. Et pour un certain Dryden, tu aurais un remède ? Parce que là, il a l'air vraiment amoureux.

Maaya commençait à avoir du rouge sur ses pommettes quand Mirana lui sauva la vie, encore une fois :

_ Ça vous dirait de prendre un dernier verre en haut, dans le salon ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? lança Maaya et rejoignant celle qui venait de proposer cette offre. Avec celle-ci, elle pourrait échapper à la boule de poile quelques minutes.

_ Moi je commence à être fatiguer, dit Merle. Je vais me coucher.

_ Attends, je te raccompagne.

Merle partit donc se coucher après être devenu toute rouge et avoir rencontré les yeux de celui qui la raccompagnait jusqu'à sa chambre et l'avoir remercier d'un tout petit minuscule microscopique Merci à Gadès.

Le reste des invités monta dans le salon sauf Tirya et Dastan qui montèrent aussi se coucher. Mamoru prit Maaya par le bras et l'aida à marcher car celle-ci avait un peu de mal parce qu'elle était un peu saoule. Allen aida sa sœur et Dryden son ex-femme. Pendant qu'ils marchaient en petit groupes, Mirana se pencha vers Dryden et lui demanda dans un murmure :

_ Tu m'en voudrais si je me remariais ?

_ Non, j'en serait même très heureux mais je plaindrais beaucoup ton nouveaux mari qui aura le courage de se marier avec toi.

_ Haha, très drôle, lui répondit Mirana avec un regard noir.

_ Mais je vois que tu as déjà des envies de meurtre à mon égard alors que je t'ai à peine taquiné ! Mais tu moi si je me trompe, tu à déjà des vues sur un jeune homme qui se nommerait Mamoru et qui serait le frère d'Hitomi ?

_ Voui… Dit-elle d'une petite voie.

_ Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que ce messire à aussi des vues sur une jeune femme mais…

_ C'est Cerena, hein ?

_ Oui. Tu le savais ?

_ Oui. Mais Cerena est amoureuse de Van et celui-ci est amoureux d'Hitomi et je suis sure que c'est réciproque. Et Allen est amoureux lui aussi d'Hitomi. En fait, il n'y a que les sentiments de Van et Hitomi et toi et Maaya qui soient réciproques…

_ Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui demanda Dryden avec la mâchoire qui avait fait connaissance avec le sol avec le choc de la révélation.

Mirana se contenta de sourire et partie devant.

* * *

* Vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit ? C'est trop facile hein ?

**Bisous et review please.**


End file.
